Things I'm NOT Aloud To Do At Hogwarts
by funugan
Summary: What happens when you brake all the unwritten rules?


Things I am NOT Allowed to do at Hogwarts

**Things I am NOT Allowed to do at Hogwarts **

Chapter 1: Introducing Mayhem

"I'm sure you will fit in at Hogwarts quite fine, Ms. Dale." Professor Dumbledore said walking me through the huge archway into the Great Hall. There were four long wooden tables and a fifth one that sat up front where the teachers ate. There were about 20 kids sitting at each table on their free period playing wizard chess or just talking. A few looked up at me and the Headmaster. I don't know why, probably because I was with Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our age. I on the other hand wasn't too much to look at literally. I'm skinny and pale and not sexy skinny and have ivory skin. No, me I'm just plain scrawny like some neglected child that someone forgot to feed and whiter than sour cream. I'm also sort of a midget. I'm like 5'1" and 16, what's up with? Is it like some kind of cosmic joke or something to make me look almost invisible? My hair is white blonde and thin and my eyes are such a pale blue they look grey.

"Me too," I agreed and lied. Of course I'm not going to fit in. I'm 16 and just getting here. I got in on some sort of scholarship thing that got me out of Alabama and over into England. Yes you heard me right, I'm from Alabama. Yes hicks are invading somewhat fancy places like Hogwarts. Beware us all.

"Is everything alright?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, everything is great." I said smiling.

He looked at me a little longer x-raying me. Finally he said, "Very well. You have already been sorted into Gryffindor and I've arranged for a few students to help you around." Yay I get babysitters. That'll defiantly help me fit in. Good call Dumbly.

"Ah, and there they are." He pointed at three students walking towards us. The first one I noticed was the boy with black hair. He was kind of hot in a scholarly sort of way with his round glasses. Behind those glasses were the greenest eyes I had ever seen, it kind of freaked me out. His jet-black hair stuck up in all directions in sort of a messy sexy way but I wasn't paying to much attention to that. I was more focused on his lightening bolt scar. Wow, one of my tour guides for the evening was the famous Harry Potter. First Dumbledore now Potter, this place is just chock full of famous people. I figured out I was kind of staring at him all moony eyes and it wouldn't have surprised me if I was drooling a bit so I moved my eyes onto the next guy. This one was much taller then Harry. He wasn't really hot in any way but he wasn't horribly unattractive. Sure he was gangly and his legs and arms looked too long for his body. And sure his red hair looked like it was doing something totally funky like he tried to grow it out like Harry's but his hair couldn't do the sexy bed-head thing. Doesn't mean he's gag ugly. He had such blue eyes I was actually jealous of him. And…and…okay that's the only good thing I can think about him. Who cares? Moving on. This must be Harry's shouty moody sidekick. Rupert or Reggie or something like that. Last but not least there was the girl. She was short, but not short like me because this shortness is a special present for me, and skinny, again not sexy skinny but not scrawny like _some people_ just skinny. Her brown deer like eyes showed she had some big ass brain behind them. Apparently a brain like that needed a lot of cushioning because this girl had a lot of hair. Lots, and lots, and lots of thick bushy brown hair; it almost made me grateful for my thin almost not there hair. This one had to be Herniney the Queen of the Frizzballs.

"Good afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione." Dumbledore said to them.

"Good afternoon Professor," The trio chorused back.

"This is Skye Dale." He said pointing to me and all my shortness glory, "Our new student. I trust you will help her find her way around Hogwarts."

"Of course Professor," Hermione said sort of breathless like it was some big honor to guide me around the school.

"Very well,"

"Alright let's get this show on the road," I said getting a surprised look from the teens as I started to walk away.

"Ms. Dale," Dumbledore called after me. I turned to him. "I would like just to say that any pranking, if caught is punishable."

I looked back at the headmaster, my headmaster, and said seriously, "I understand that any pranking, if caught is punishable."

He just smiled and nodded.

I started to walk away but before I got out of ear shot I heard another teacher say to him, "Are you sure about her, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course but, I think like any other person, I could be wrong."

"Well I just got a letter responding to my questions about Ms. Dale's behavior and the response I got was, 'Ha ha, got you,'"

"Professor McGonagall, I think there is no reason to fear behavior from Ms. Dale and if there is then so be it. I sometimes think that Hogwarts should be introduced to some mayhem periodically."

With that I smirked slightly and hurried to catch up with the Wonder Kids.


End file.
